


The Last Minute

by mrb6689



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Greg Lestrade - Freeform, Jim Moriarty - Freeform, John - Freeform, John Watson - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Molly Hooper - Freeform, Mycroft Holmes - Freeform, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, mary morstan - Freeform, mrs hudson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrb6689/pseuds/mrb6689
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story taken from The Empty Hearse</p>
<p>During his last minutes, John finds himself on a tube with Sherlock (who is supposed to be dead already), and despite that Sherlock is the one to blame for him being in this situation, John decides he wants to do something other than punch Sherlock in these last seconds he has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Minute

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing, so feedback would be nice :)

It has been 2 years since he left John, the nightmares had stopped over a year ago and he was slowly picking up the pieces of his life and re-assembling them. And just as he was moving on, forgetting the past, just as he was becoming ok Sherlock decides to waltz in and pretty much end John’s life.

The timer on the bomb began its descent, counting the second John and Sherlock had left of their lives. The carriage stood still in the unknown station yet John could see the walls spinning, moving, collapsing around him. Sherlock was kneeled upon the ground, hands either side of the bomb attempting to understand it.

“Sherlock do something”  
“I can’t.”  
“Sherlock, I said do something.” John’s voice grew louder with aggression and fear.

“I can’t” was all he said. “Forgive me” were his next words, which were followed by a sniff.  
John looked up to see the man before him with a tear falling gracefully down his face. It was in that moment that he truly realized he was about to die, and a wave of nausea hit him causing him to collapse onto the floor, sobs escaping his mouth. His head pounded as he counted down each second, his heart beat getting faster every time.  
“Do you?” Sherlock asked.

“What?’ John said, his voice reduced to a whimper.

After a small pause Sherlock softly said “do you forgive me”. His eyes widened waiting for John’s response.

John glared at Sherlock, his eyes reduced to slits filled with anger, rage, emotions beyond anything he’d felt before. The feelings transferred into tears but he somehow managed to blink them away. He slowly took a step towards Sherlock.   
_Oh God not again_ Sherlock thought, _what’s he going to do now? Punch me? Push me over? Kill me?_ He waited for John to unleash his anger on him once again, just as he did back at the restaurant, and both cafes.

 

 

But instead of planting a fist across Sherlock’s cheek, John decided to plant a kiss. His face lingered next to Sherlock’s even after his lips had parted from his cheek, and the both stood there wide-eyed. Surprisingly, it was Sherlock who made the next move, and he wrapped his arms around John’s waist and softly connected his lips with his. The kiss lasted over 10 seconds and once they finally pulled away from each other Sherlock’s mouth formed a grin due to John’s face becoming an unusually bright shade of red.

The two proceeded to hold each other as John said “I’m glad I’m spending my last minute with you”.

 

 

Of course John then realized that it had been a lot longer than a minute and a quick glance towards the bomb revealed that Sherlock had in fact stopped it a long time ago, and in order to prevent John punching him or knocking him over (again) he simply kissed the angry man once more.


End file.
